muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chrissy
Article deletion Since the article for Chrissy, as well as the article for Rockin' Richard are both redirects, should we just consider deleting both articles, or keep them up, but as redirects, anyway? Wattamack4 21:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC)Alex :Yeah, we should keep them up as redirects. That helps people who put the topic into the search box. -- Danny (talk) 21:52, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. That sounds good. Wattamack4 22:17, 14 July 2009 (UTC)Alex who, part 2 So, I just went through the history to find the last good version of this before the article became abot speculating over hairstyles and pattern changes and performers whether or not those notes were actually even about the same character. It baiscally came down to "Chrissy is a member of Little Jerry and the Monotones." Which is a boring page. Should we just merge this with Little Jerry and the Monotones? —Scott (talk) 23:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm fine with that, making this a redirect. There's Rockin' Richard, which is the same deal but with less convoluted alterations. In both cases, they're minor backup members named after and usually voiced by Christopher Cerf and Richard Hunt respectively) but not significant characters in their own right like Little Jerry or Big Jeffy. They're basically like the two red-shirted members of Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats, except those two guys never had names as far as we know (or even semi-consistent performers) but as far as general information and clarity, a similar approach seems warranted. I'd just suggest, as we've done in the past, making the originals redirects and keeping them in the relevant categories, on the off chance any fans who would be looking for either character would do so via the categories (and mostly just because, unlike most merges of this kind, they've sat here for years so it wouldn't hurt to do so to avoid recreation if anyone notices their absence and so on). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:52, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, how bout this? Maybe, I suppose I could take off the appeareance guide on the page, then make an article called "Little Jerry and the Monotones through the years"? Cause after all, just about every memeber of the band has had many evolution changes, if you include the prototypes. Wattamack4 19:37, 10 June 2009 (UTC)Alex :::I don't like the idea. The band's page pretty much sums it up: because they were AMs and never became main characters, there were always inconsistencies with the puppets, but it would seem since 1974 there was an attempt to keep continuity for the overall design. -- MuppetDude 18:07, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::After discussing this with Alex, I retract my statement. I think it would be interesting to document how the generic hippies evolved into the band. -- MuppetDude 21:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) who This article doesn't make any sense to me. Where does the name come from? What justifies so many different puppets being the same character? What are the sources for the performers? —Scott (talk) 22:01, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Looking at the conversation below, I apparently once knew who Chrissy was. But the article is such a mess now I don't know what to do with it. Is it just me? Am I reading it wrong? —Scott (talk) 22:03, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, sorry, I don't mean to consider making the article "spam" or anything. Basicly, the whole gallery of Anything Muppets is similar to the article of Bip Bippadotta, where it features all the evolution changes the puppet has had, so I figured it might be alright to show the evolution changes that Chrissy, and the other members of the band, if it's alright, have had as well. -- User:Wattamack4 :::The page is confusing now. The name is sourced by albums (credited to Cerf) and such and specifically mentioned in "Four." However, based on the images here, there's nothing to indicate that the green puppet in "Surprise" is the same, so much as just a generic member and possible fore-runner (since it's basically a proto version of the band anyway). Likewise, in the exit sketch, no names are used and they seem to be your standard Anything Muppet hippies, though most of them clearl evolved into Monotones. Most of the muddled performer stuff is basically lip-synch issues. In other words, in some skits, Rockin' Richard and Chrissy sing with each other's voices. I never saw Episode 3898, but that puppet looks more like a revised version of the pink Alphabeats. It seems the band was labeled as Little Jerry and the Monotones, but can anyone confirm the appearance of the backing members? I'd say it would be simpler to dispense with most of the images, since it's really hair style changes for the most part (and even Bip's is more significant, but that's placed in the context of his clear counterpart Mahna-Mahna) and outside of Little Jerry (and usually Big Jeffy) the dressing/feature placement for the Monotones seems inconsistent (i.e. it appears the Workshop may not have actually built permanent puppets of Chrissy and Richard, or at least only rarely, compared to a more general consistency with Jerry and Jeffy past the early skits). -- Andrew Leal (talk) ::::Yea, about the Green Muppet from "Surprise!", I just sorta assumed that'd be the first version of the Chrissy puppet, as Big Jeffy, Rockin' Richard, and Little Jerry already have their specific appeareances/roles, if you know what I mean. -- User:Wattamack4 :::::I guess for my opinion, after watching a clip on youtube, Little Jerry said the revised version of the pink Monotone is name Richie and not Chrissy. Its hard to hear it since it's name was said over the cheering and clapping. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1p72nvJxww Anyway, what does everyone think about it? -- Steven(talk) 22:32, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually, to me, the name sounded more like "Little Trixie" to me, though I assumed it was "Richie", as someone posted that on the main article of Little Jerry and the Monotones. Oh well, nothing else I can say about it now. -- User:Wattamack4 ::::::It's been awhile since I last saw that youtube clip, but I thought I heard Little Jerry refer to him as Chrissy. I have questioned whether the band from "Surprise" actually is Little Jerry and the Monotones. While some members do resemble Big Jeffy and Rockin' Richard, the other members (including the lead singer) don't resemble Monotones, and are different AM patterns. The group might be credited as "Little Jerry and the Monotones" on albums, but the singer of "One Way" is incorrectly listed as Little Chrissy on albums. --Minor muppetz 02:07, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Hair Styles I recently saw a clip from Episode 3898 at youtube, and in that clip, Chrissy's hair style had changed yet again. I want to make a note of that here, but I don't know how to describe it. What kind of haircut wa sit? --Minor muppetz 15:03, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Wrong Chrissy * If I'm reading the history of this page correctly, Chrissy shouldn't redirect to Little Chrissy. Apparently Chrissy is from Jerry and the Monotones and made from the Lavender Antyhgin Muppet while Little Chrissy of the Alphabeats is made fromt he Fat Blue Anything Muppet. Correct me if I'm wrong, or revert to last version before redirect. -- Scarecroe 03:21, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Sorry, I thought they were the same critter. -- Toughpigs 03:46, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Umm, the AM in the picture looks like it was made from a Fat Blue. Is this Chrissy or Little Chrissy or what? --Pantalones 19:18, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :::Oh. I dunno. I just followed the link from the Lavender page. I still can't tell them apart. -- Danny Toughpigs 19:24, 20 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Someone changed the information on the page. Chrissy is a member of Little Jerry and the Monotones and Little Chrissy is the lead singer of The Alphabeats. -- Scott Scarecroe 20:25, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :::::Easy for you to say. -- Danny Toughpigs 20:30, 20 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::So, the picture is of Little Chrissy? But the page is for regular Chrissy?--Pantalones 20:43, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::The dude in the picture is Little Chrissy. I'm not sure what Chrissy looks like, or whether the two have ever met backstage while playing at the same festival. But the picture is of Chrissy, and he's a Blue, not a Lavender. -Ryan PrawnRR 04:29, 21 March 2006 (UTC) * Okay. This has been needlessly complicated, but I think I fixed it. Chrissy is the guy from the Monotones, Little Chrissy is the guy from the Alphabeats. Both now have pictures to eliminate ambiguity, and both refer to each other so that no more back-and-forth editing will take place. (The only question that remains is which one is Richard and which one is Chrissy, as discussed on the talk page for Rockin' Richard. But that's another problem for another day.) --GrantHarding 04:59, 21 March 2006 (UTC)